Lonely Life to Chaotic Life
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: DISCONTINUED! CHAP III UPDATE! / "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" / "Aku menginginkanmu!" / Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Changmin-oppa, tak seorang pun bisa mendapatkannya." / ChangKyu, YooSu, EunHae Fic! BOYS LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebagai pembuka, Hye Ah akan menegaskan sesuatu sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.**

**Fanfic ini BUKAN MILIK Hye Ah, tetapi MILIK dilyakyu.**

**Hye Ah sudah MENDAPAT IZIN dari dilyakyu untuk menerjemahkan Fanfic dilyakyu yang tadinya berbahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Dengan kata lain, di sini Hye Ah cuma berperan sebagai penerjemah.  
><strong>

**Jika ingin memastikan, silahkan kunjungi AsianFanFiction(dot)com, karena dilyakyu adalah author di sana, dan versi asli dari Fanfic ini juga dipublish di sana.**

**Khasahamnida! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Life to Chaotic Life © dilyakyu (Chapter 1 &amp; Chapter 2)<br>**

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Boys Love and Crack Pair © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyuhyun POV<strong>

Aku memulai hari pertamaku di SuJu High School dengan menaiki limo.

Limo?

Yah, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian benar. Sekolah ini diperuntukkan untuk anak yang memiliki orang tua kaya raya atau terkenal.

Seperti diriku, kedua orang tuaku adalah _business man_ yang sangat sukses di Korea. Mengapa hanya disebut _business man_? Ya, karena kedua orang tuaku _gay_, dan aku diadopsi oleh mereka. Terimakasih pada mereka hingga kini aku bisa memiliki banyak video _game_ atau laptop yang aku inginkan. Sekedar informasi, aku _game addict_.

Cukup untuk aku memperkenalkan diri. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku, hingga tiba-tiba saja limo yang aku naiki berhenti.

"Ya! Kenapa berhenti di sini?" Aku bertanya pada sopir dengan nada kesal.

"_Jeongmal Mianhae_, _Master_ Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua anda meminta saya untuk tidak menurunkan anda di depan sekolah anda," jelas sopir.

"Benarkah? _Wae_?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Mereka berkata jika anda menginginkan itu."

Oh _eomma_-ku, _appa_-ku, terimakasih telah mengerti anak kalian ini. Aku cinta kalian.

"Ne. _Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku." Aku berkata pada sang sopir sebelum keluar dari limo dan bergegas melanjutkan perjalananku pergi ke sekolah.

Aku memakai kacamata dan menyisir rambutku agar diriku tetap bersih dan rapi. Aku mencoba berubah menjadi siswa berpredikat culun agar aku bisa sendirian. Hal ini mulai berlaku padaku di SMA, _yeah_, kenapa tidak kumulai sekarang saja, kan?

Aku hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepukku dari belakang.

"_Hey my dearest cousin_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini?" Dia berkata padaku.

"Karena aku tidak ingin DIGANGGU!" seruku padanya.

"Hey! Ayolah! Kita kan sepupu. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap baik padaku?"

"Karena kau orang menyebalkan, Donghae!"

"Ya! Enak saja! Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan aku orang menyebalkan!"

Dia tetap mengoceh tanpa henti sampai kami berada di halaman sekolah. Aku mendapati diriku telah duduk di sebuah kursi dan sepupu-KU mengikutiku di belakang.

Akhirnya seluruh siswa baru memasuki halaman sekolah. Sinar-sinar yang menyembul dari _spotlight_ tampak memenuhi panggung di depanku. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria tua yang tengah memberikan sambutan kepada kami semua.

Aku mencoba konsentrasi ketika aku mendengar celotehan di sampingku dan mendapati Donghae sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di sampingnya. _Great_! Lagi-lagi orang menyebalkan bertambah di hidupku! Kenapa? Karena setiap Donghae memiliki teman baru, dia akan membuatku berteman dengan temannya itu. Aku selalu berhasil menghindari mereka sebab Donghae tidak satu sekolah dengan dulu. Tapi sekarang?

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara yang berbeda berasal dari panggung.

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke panggung, hanya untuk menemukan tiga siswa _namja_ mempesona sedang memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dimulai dari kiri, teriakan dari para _yeojya_ mulai terdengar.

"_Anyonghaseyo_, Eunhyuk _imnida_."

Saat _namja_ yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka akan berbicara, teriakan para _yeojya_ semakin keras.

"_Hello. My name is_ Yoochun."

Dan akhirnya, ketika _namja_ yang terakhir akan memperkenalkan diri, aku yakin seluruh _yeojya_ yang ada di sini menghabiskan suara mereka untuk berteriak.

"_Ya! What's up, guys_! Changmin _imnida_!"

Sepertinya hatiku memang harus tertarik pada namja ini. Dia lebih tampan dari dua temannya yang lain. Jadi, tidak heran jika teriakan para yeojya lebih keras daripada yang lainnya. Aku harus mengakui dia memliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh _six-pack_ yang kuat, serta bibirnya itu, seakan mengundangku untuk menciumnya.

Ya, aku juga _gay_.

Sambutan untuk para siswa baru pun telah usai dan ini waktunya untuk kami memasuki kelas. Aku hendak berjalan untuk mencari kelasku ketika Donghae menarikku kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Kau kelas apa, Kyuhyun?" Donghae bertanya padaku.

"Kelas 1-1, " kataku tanpa repot-repot bertanya padanya ada di kelas mana.

Aku berharap dia tidak sekelas denganku.

"_Jeongmal_? Kau sekelas dengan kami!" Sial. Dia sekelas denganku.

Tunggu dulu,

"Kami?" tanyaku.

"Ne, aku dan sahabat baruku Junsu. Dia juga akan menjadi temanmu, Kyuhyun."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa pun.

* * *

><p><strong>~Changmin POV<strong>

"Haah~!" Aku dengar Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku dengan nada peduli.

"Kenapa kita harus menjadi _Kingka_ di sekolah?" tanyanya balik padaku.

Sebelum aku menjawabnya, Yoochun langsung memotong perkataanku.

"Karena kita tampan, populer dan memiliki banyak _fans_, kawan!" katanya.

Eunhyuk memandangku untuk meminta persetujuan, aku mengganggukkan kepala, membuatnya menghela nafas lagi.

Kami sekarang ada di halaman sekolah untuk memperkenalkan diri kami pada murid baru. Sebagai _Kingka_ di sekolah ini berarti kau adalah pemimpin sekolah, selain Kepala Sekolah tentu saja. Seluruh murid dan guru harus mendengar segala perkataan kami, dan jika ada sedikit alasan pasti mereka membawa-bawa nama Kepala Sekolah. Ck.

Oh, _mian_, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Changmin dan aku adalah anak dari dua artis terpanas dan terpopuler yang bernama U-know Yunho dan Hero Jaejoong. Ya, kedua orang tuaku _gay_ dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu karena aku sendiri juga _gay_.

Kembali ke saat ini, kami sekarang sedang memperkenalkan diri pada para siswa baru. Seperti yang diharapkan, seluruh _yeojya_ dan beberapa _namja_ berteriak ketika kami berbicara.

Seluruh siswa baru terlalu berlebihan? Ah, entahlah.

Usai perkenalan, para siswa baru pun pergi menuju kelas mereka. Sekilas mataku menangkap sesosok _namja_ menarik temannya yang terlihat marah. Aku memberhentikan diri dari berjalanku menuju pintu keluar, yang mana diikuti pula oleh teman-temanku yang bingung dengan reaksiku.

Aku memandang ke arah orang yang berpenampilan seperti orang... culun?

Aku tertawa diam-diam, berhasil membuat kedua temanku saling melempar pandang, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sumber yang berhasil membuatku tertawa. Setelah menemukannya, mereka pun tertawa bersamaku. Kami baru berhenti tertawa ketika kami menyadari bila namja yang kami tertawakan pergi dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"Aish, apa dia mendengar tawa kita?" Eunhyuk bertanya padaku.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi pantat temannya seksi," ujar Yoochun sambil memandang ke arah teman _namja_ culun itu hingga mereka pergi dari halaman sekolah.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita meminta maaf pada mereka nanti," kataku pada mereka yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju.

Kemudian kami juga pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah menuju kelas kami. Yah, kami satu kelas, tentu saja itu hal yang baik.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyuhyun POV<strong>

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau pergi sendiri?" tanya sepupu _pabbo_-ku sembari mendatangi mejaku.

"Karena aku ingin dan karena kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

Donghae hendak membalas ketika guru masuk ke kelas kami. Otomatis dia menghentikan segala pertanyaannya, sukses membuatku bersyukur untuk beberapa saat. Tapi itu tidak berhenti sampai di sini mengingat Donghae akan mengomeliku nanti.

Lalu aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku pada Junsu, dan dia terlihat sedih. Sial. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Aku berkata seperti itu pada Donghae sebab Donghae bukan tipe orang yang sensitif. Jadi aku terbiasa melempar kata-kata kasar padanya. Aku lupa jika dia juga "teman"-ku sekarang. Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin memiliki teman. Mereka sangat merepotkan.

Aku menghela nafas. Yah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti.

#

Kriinngggggg!

Waktunya istirahat, sekaligus waktu untukku dan PSP-ku tercinta berkencan. Sebelum itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar konsentrasiku tidak terpecah ke mana-mana.

Apa itu? Tentu saja meminta maaf pada Junsu.

"Kyuhyun, makan siang kan?" tanya Donghae padaku disusul Junsu di belakangnya.

"_Ne_. Ng... Junsu, _jeongmal mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku hanya menjadi diriku. Aku..."

Donghae memberi kode padaku agar menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya tadi," jelas Donghae.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

Aku menatap Junsu untuk memastikan. Dia menatap balik padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekaligus tersenyum.

"Ah, _gomawo_. Akhirnya bisa berkonsentrasi dengan _game_-ku sekarang!"

"Ya ya ya, makan siang dulu baru main _game_. Orang tuamu yang meminta itu padaku," kata Donghae seraya menarik pinggangku dan Junsu menuju _cafetaria_.

Aish! Sekarang aku punya _bodyguard_ di sekolah!

Setelah sampai, aku dan Junsu langsung terduduk di kursi yang berhadapkan meja, sedangkan Donghae memesan makanan untukku dan Junsu. Aku tidak perlu memesan karena Donghae tahu makanan apa yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai. Ada bagusnya juga mempunyai sepupu seperti dirinya...

Donghae selalu bersamaku dari kami masih bayi sampai sekarang. Meskipun aku selalu berkata kasar padanya, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sebab dia peduli padaku dan tahu kalau aku sendirian setiap saat. Kadang aku menghargainya, tapi kadang juga aku... ugh!

"Ini makan siangmu, Kyu." Donghae memberikan makan siangku padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menerimanya.

"Jika aku sudah makan aku bisa bermain _game_ kan?" tanyaku pada Donghae layaknya bertanya pada saudara kandungku sendiri.

Ya, mau bagaimanapun, dia juga bagian dari keluargaku.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan makan siangmu baru kau bisa main," kata Donghae dengan nada serius.

Aku mengangguk padanya, kesal. Kemudian memakan makananku.

Aku dapat mendengar Junsu berkata, "_Aigoo, so cute_." Kemudian Donghae mengatakan, "_He is cute_."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah gara-gara perkataan mereka.

Aku masih menikmati makan siangku sampai aku menyadari sama sekali tidak ada suara di _cafetaria_ ini. Aku menatap pada Donghae dan Junsu, raut syok tampak terpahat di wajah mereka. Lantas, aku juga ikut memandang ke arah pandang mereka.

Di sana, aku melihat para _sunbae_ (_Kingka_) yang tadi memperkenalkan diri mereka di halaman sekolah. Seorang di antara mereka yang bernama Changmin menyapaku.

"Hai. Bolehkah aku dan temanku duduk di sini untuk makan siang denganmu?"

Tuhan! Ini tidak nyata kan?

* * *

><p><strong>~Changmin POV<strong>

Sekarang aku menyapa siswa yang sebelumnya sempat aku tertawakan, tetapi dia terlihat tidak fokus saat menatapku. Aku merasa Yoochun menarikku ke belakang dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Idiot! Tidak bisakah kau melihat wajah terkejut miliknya saat tiba-tiba kau meminta padanya dan temannya untuk duduk bersamamu?"

"_Ne, Pabbo_. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya," kata Eunhyuk padaku.

"Ehem, maaf jika aku dan temanku ada di sini. Bolehkah kami duduk bersama kalian bertiga?"

Salah satu di antara mereka segera tersadar dari rasa syoknya dan menjawab, "Ermm, tentu...?"

"Gomawo," ucapku padanya.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping siswa yang aku tertawakan, sedangkan dirinya kini telah tersadar kembali dari rasa syoknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa _Kingka_ seperti kalian mau duduk di sini bersama kami?" Salah satu yang memiliki rambut berwana _light brown_ bertanya pada kami.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin tahu temanmu yang ada di sini baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah kami mendapati dia meninggalkan halaman sekolah dengan wajah marah yang serius," jelasku pada mereka.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Jadi tidak masalah," kata siswa berambut hitam di antara mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu, _Baby_?" tanya Yoochun pada namja yang berambut _light brown_.

Oh-oh. Yoochun mulai terpikat padanya.

"_M-mwo_?" tanya _namja_ itu tergagap.

Aku dan Eunhyuk menyikut pinggang Yoochun pelan.

"Maksudku, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian pada kami?"

"Err, tentu. Namaku Donghae," kata namja berambut hitam tadi memulai perkenalan diri.

"Nama yang bagus!" kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, sukses membuatku menatap tajam ke arahnya sebelum dia berkata, "_Mian_."

"Ok? Ini Junsu," kata Donghae sembari menunjuk temannya yang berambut _light brown_, "dan ini sepupuku, Kyuhyun."

_To be continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Annyong yerobun! ^^<strong>

**Hye Ah comeback lagi bawa Fanfic-translate ChangKyu/MinKyu! XD**

**Bagaimana menurut reader? Apakah ada yang berminat dengan Fanfic-translate ini?**

**Kalau ada, di lain kesempatan Hye Ah akan update chap selanjutnya. :)**

**Mian kalau bahasa translate-an Hye Ah masih acak-acakkan. ;w;  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi, Hye Ah ucapkan terima kasih pada dilyakyu atas izinnya. ^^  
><strong>

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Jeong Hye Ah -o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebagai pembuka, Hye Ah akan menegaskan sesuatu sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.**

**Fanfic ini BUKAN MILIK Hye Ah, tetapi MILIK dilyakyu.**

**Hye Ah sudah MENDAPAT IZIN dari dilyakyu untuk menerjemahkan Fanfic dilyakyu yang tadinya berbahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Dengan kata lain, di sini Hye Ah cuma berperan sebagai penerjemah.  
><strong>

**Jika ingin memastikan, silahkan kunjungi AsianFanFiction(dot)com, karena dilyakyu adalah author di sana, dan versi asli dari Fanfic ini juga dipublish di sana.**

**Khasahamnida! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Life to Chaotic Life © dilyakyu (Chapter 3 &amp; Chapter 4)<br>**

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Boys Love and Crack Pair © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>~Changmin POV<strong>

"Oh, hai! Namaku..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Kyuhyun langsung memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu dan jika kau berkenan, aku butuh pergi ke sembarang tempat untuk menjauh darimu, manusia." Kyuhyun berdiri dari dudukknya dan meninggalkan aku dan temanku yang tercengang.

"Betapa sopannya perilaku yang dimiliki oleh sepupumu ini?" cibir Yoochun.

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia benci orang ceria dan banyak bicara atau orang yang menganggunya," ujar Donghae menjelaskan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang rumit.

"Kau sepupunya, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan setiap saat berada di dekatnya?" kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Karena aku tahu dia dan dia tahu aku. Kami selalu bersama-sama meskipun ada waktu tertentu dimana dia mencoba untuk menjauhkanku darinya, tetapi tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Di samping itu, aku suka melihat dia marah. Dia terlihat agak manis." Donghae terkikik.

"Jika kau ingin berteman dengannya atau bisa kukatakan menjadi sahabatnya, pertama kali kau harus tahu segala hal tentangnya karena dia mempunyai lidah tajam yang buruk," lanjut Donghae.

"Ne, betul." Junsu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kau sudah berpengalaman sebelumnya, ya?" tanyaku pada Donghae dan dia hanya mengangguk dalam keheningan.

"_Well_, sampai jumpa lagi, Hyung. Kami harus pergi mencari Kyuhyun sekarang atau dia tidak akan masuk ke kelas sampai jam sekolah berakhir."

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan dia juga menarik Junsu dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau harus mencarinya?" tanyaku pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi.

"Karena Kyuhyun _game addict_ dan dia akan bermain tanpa henti sampai seseorang dapat menghentikannya. Aku diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk 'merawat' anak mereka," kata Donghae sambil menatap mataku.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Karena aku peduli padanya. _Please excuse us_, aku benar-benar harus mencarinya sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai."

Dan akhirnya Donghae dan Junsu pergi meninggalkan kami di cafetaria ini.

"Bagus! Lagi-lagi ada manusia merepotkan dan juga _game addict_ sepertimu, Changmin-ah!" ucap Yoochun memukul kepalaku.

"Auw! Buat apa kau memukulku, hah?" teriakku.

"Dia hanya ingin memukulmu saja." Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Terserah." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Aku pergi."

Langsung saja aku pergi meninggalkan kedua temanku menuju tempat persembunyianku. Temanku tidak tahu tentang ini.

Setelah aku sudah sampai di sana, aku merasa mendengar sesuatu datang dari sebuah pohon di sampingku. Aku pun berjalan mendekat untuk memeriksa ada apa di balik pohon itu. Di sana, aku menemukan sosok Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain _Starcraft_. Aku melihat dia diam-diam, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat bermain _Starcraft_. Yah, _Starcraft_ adalah _game_ favoritku sejauh ini, dan aku selalu menang ketika memainkannya.

Aku tersentak ketika aku mendengar erangan frustasi dari namja yang lebih muda dariku ini.

"_Crap_! Aku selalu gagal di level ini! Kenapa sulit sekali memenangkannya? Aku sudah bermain beberapa kali tapi tetap saja tidak bisa lanjut ke level selanjutnya!"

Aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Dia mulai bermain lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada kata lain yang aku dengar selain kata "_Game Over_". Oleh karena itu, akhirnya aku duduk di depannya, dan lihatlah, reaksinya sungguh _adorable_.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyuhyun POV<strong>

Aku merasa seseorang duduk di depanku. Refleks aku melihatnya dari balik PSP-ku, hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan sang Kingka yang kuketahui bernama Changmin. Serentak aku terkejut melihatnya ada di sini. Tetapi aku langsung menatap sinis padanya ketika dia berani mengacak rambutku. Dia tersadar atas perbuatannya kemudian menarik tangannya. Acuh, aku kembali fokus pada _game_-ku yang tadi sempat pecah. LAGI!

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana caranya untuk melalui level ini."

Saat aku mendengar itu, aku mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dan langsung berdiri, sementara dia mengusap kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sana.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari seorang _stalker_ sepertimu, brengsek. Dasar orang menyebalkan!" Aku meludahinya sebelum berjalan cepat menuju kelasku.

Aku menunggu di sana sampai jam istirahat selesai. Teman-teman sekelasku pun tampak memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran berikutnya. Aku lihat Donghae dan Junsu berjalan ke arahku.

"Darimana saja kau, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae padaku layaknya bos sedang berbicara pada bawahannya.

"Tidak ke mana-mana, Donghae. Aku hanya ada di sini sampai jam isitirahat selesai," kataku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Pfft! Yeah, yang benar saja! Kami melihatmu dengan Changmin-hyung sebelumnya, dan kau mendorongnya sangat kuat, kau tahu." Junsu juga bertingkah seperti Donghae.

"Kau harus pergi dan meminta maaf, Kyuhyun!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriakku pada mereka.

"Apanya yang 'tidak mau', Kyuhyun?" _Crap_. Ternyata guru sudah datang.

"Tidak ada, Ma'am. Aku hanya berbicara dengan temanku di sini." Aku tersenyum malu-malu pada beliau.

"Ok, aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini, tapi tidak untuk lain waktu." Guru memberi peringatan padaku.

"_Khasahamnida wa jeongmal mianhamnida_, Ma'am." Aku membungkuk ke arahnya dan beliau pun memulai pelajaran.

Akhirnya, sekolah hari ini telah berakhir. Sayang, masih banyak lagi hari-hari sekolah yang _sangat menyenangkan_ besok. Hah~!

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas, Kyuhyun? Jangan katakan kau menyesal saat mengatakan kami temanmu?" Aku dengar Donghae berbicara.

"Berhenti berbicara. Aku ingin pulang." Aku mengemasi tasku.

"Woah! Tidak bisa dipercaya akhirnya kau mau bersama kami. Terlihat bukan kebiasaanmu," kata Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari kalian berdua. Jadi, mungkin ada baiknya mempertimbangkan kalian berdua menjadi temanku selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini," kataku pada mereka.

Mereka berdua pun melompat kegirangan atas perkataanku. Yah, sebenarnya untuk diri mereka juga sih.

"Berhenti melompat karena aku butuh pulang ke rumah sekarang!" ucapku pada mereka dan mereka pun berhenti melompat.

"Ok!" kata mereka.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot."

"Tidak, kami tidak bisa."

Aish! Ini akan sulit!

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu benda telak mengenai kepalaku. Aku yang tak sempat menghindar hanya bisa menerima rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalaku. Terakhir yang aku ingat, aku mendengar suara Donghae dan Junsu sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>~Changmin POV<strong>

Aku menatap lekat pada makluk indah yang sekarang tengah tertidur damai di atas ranjang UKS. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan kacamatanya sebab dia terlihat sangat _hot_ seperti saat ini. Beruntung aku bisa melihat wajah aslinya setelah insiden yang menimpanya tadi.

#

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Buahaha~!"

Aku akan membunuh mereka jika mereka tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kami sekarang sedang menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Hahaha~! Kau membiarkan dirimu dipukuli _newbie_? Hahahaha~!" kata Yoochun dibonusi tawa.

"Itu hanya dorongan ringan, _moron_!" kataku pada mereka sembari menggeretakkan gigiku.

"Dorongan ringan yang kau tahan tanpa jatuh kebelakang, begitu?" sindir Eunhyuk, "Apa anak itu bersikap lembut padamu?"

"Dia juga meludahimu. Serius, kawan, kau sudah bersikap lembut padanya dan ini balasannya?" lanjut Yoochun.

"Aku satu-satunya orang yang salah di sini dan aku akan pergi untuk meminta maaf." Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih tidak dapat menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Aww~ man! Santai saja! Kami hanya bercanda!" Mereka berdua segera mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda "_peace_" padaku.

"Terserah." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku pada mereka, kemudian aku kembali berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

Aku refleks menghentikan langkah ketika aku mendengar suara teriakan.

"KYUHYUN!"

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Donghae dan Junsu. Kami bertiga bergegas mencari sumber suara tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar di pangkuan Donghae, sedangkan Junsu tampak kepanikan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku pada Donghae, tapi dia tidak segera memberi jawaban. Jadi, aku mengguncang bahunya dan mengulang kembali pertanyaanku, "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Donghae?"

"Biarkan Donghae seperti itu dulu, Changmin." Tangan Eunhyuk memegang tanganku, tanda untuk membiarkan Donghae sejenak.

"_Baby_, katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Se-semuanya buram. Di-dia me-membuka pintu dan kemudian tiba-tiba pi-pingsan seperti ini," jelas Junsu tergagap dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Yoochun, Eunhyuk. Kalian berdua cepat pergi, lakukan penyelidikan dan laporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah sekarang, sedangkan aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke UKS."

Setelah memberi titah, dengan cepat aku menggendong Kyuhyun a la bridal style, kemudian membawanya ke UKS.

**END FLASBACK**

**#  
><strong>

Di sini aku sekarang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun sampai dia terbangun dari tidurnya, sekaligus menunggu laporan dari Eunhyuk dan Yoochun tentang masalah ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" perintahku.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, wajah Donghae dan Junsu pun muncul di baliknya.

"Permisi, Changmin-hyung. Eunhyuk-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung meminta kami memanggilmu untuk melaksanakan rapat secepatnya dengan Kepala Sekolah," kata Donghae menjelaskan kemunculannya di ruangan ini.

"Ne. Jaga dia baik-baik untukku. _Ara_?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Aku pun meninggalkan UKS. Diam-diam aku menggerutu karena tidak bisa melihat keindahan makhluk Tuhan itu lagi sebab aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah. Hah~! Betapa beruntungnya.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE SCHOOL HOSPITAL!<strong>

**~Donghae POV**

Kami menjaga Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan dalam diam sampai Junsu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Donghae? Menurutmu untuk apa orang itu menyerang Kyuhyun? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada siapapun kan?" kata Junsu padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Junsu. Tapi setahuku, dia berbuat salah pada Changmin-hyung. Itu yang kutahu," balasku sambil menghela nafas, sedangkan Junsu menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui perkataanku.

"Kau tahu, Donghae? Kyuhyun terlihat tampan tanpa memakai kacamatanya. Kenapa dia memakai kacamata segala?"

"Karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin siapapun berada di dekatnya."

"Ne. Tipikalnya Kyuhyun. Apa kau berpikir Changmin-hyung mulai tertarik pada Kyuhyun?" kata Junsu dengan nada peduli.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" seruku pada Junsu yang dengan cepat meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil menunjuk diri Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan, tanda agar aku mengecilkan volume suaraku.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau Changmin-hyung pasti akan berteriak pada seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan padanya, bahkan Yoochun-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung sekalipun."

"Maksudmu karena Changmin-hyung bersikap lembut pada Kyuhyun yang telah mendorongnya dan meludahinya, kau jadi berpikir seperti itu?"

Junsu mengangguk cepat.

"Mungkin saja. Anyway... Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Yoochun-hyung, Su?" tanyaku pada Junsu yang pipinya langsung memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba be-bertanya tentang hal i-itu?" kata Junsu tergagap.

Junsu, Junsu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Karena dia memanggilmu '_Baby_' dua kali hari ini," ucapku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sebelum dia menjawab, aku mendengar erangan dari arah Kyuhyun.

"Ugh! Kepalaku sakit!"

Yeah, akhirnya _The Evil_ bangkit.

"Malam, tukang tidur."

Aku berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Bisa kudengar helaan nafas lega dari arah Junsu. Kau akan bernafas lega dalam waktu singkat lagi, Su, saat aku berhasil membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Donghae? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku, tetapi dia masih menutup matanya.

"Well, kau pingsan, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa pingsan. Mau memberitahuku?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat sesuatu terbang dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghindarinya. _By the way_, dimana aku?" Kyuhyun bangun.

"Kau ada di UKS. Changmin-hyung yang membawamu ke sini," kata Junsu pada Kyuhyun.

"DIA MELAKUKAN APA? Dimana kacamataku?" Dia menyentuh wajahnya dan tersadar di sana tidak ada benda yang ia cari. "Ja-jadi dia melihat wajahku tanpa kacamataku?" lanjut Kyuhyun bertanya padaku.

"Tentu saja dia melihatnya. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang membawamu ke sini, _pabbo_!" Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Jangan memanggilku _pabbo_! Aku lebih pintar darimu!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arahku dan aku membalasnya dengan memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Ayo pulang, Hae, Kyu." Junsu tiba-tiba berkata.

"Baiklah. Ini memang waktunya untuk pulang. Aku tidak akan mengatakan masalah ini pada orang tuamu."

"Fuhh. _Gomawo_, Hae."

"_Cheonmaneyo, my lovely cousin_, Kyu."

"Eww. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Kami bertiga pun tertawa, kemudian pulang ke rumah. Kami saling melambaikan tangan sampai jumpa saat menaiki limo yang berbeda dengan tujuan pulang ke rumah yang berbeda pula..

Siswa yang bersekolah di sini sering menaiki limo untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekelompok gadis berdiri lumayan jauh terlihat seperti orang gila karena berteriak tidak jelas.

#

#

#

#

#

_To be continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reply Review:<strong>

**Karin: **Ne, cheonman. ^^ Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo. :)

**Hye Sun: **Cheonman. ^^ Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo. :)

**SooKyo MinKyu Shipper: **Ganti alur ya? Kalau jawaban Hye Ah sih enggak. Soalnya Fanfic ini kan milik dilyakyu-ssi, jadi Hye Ah nggak bisa ngerubah alur Fanfic orang lain. Ntar melanggar hak cipta. ^^ Tapi kalau Hye Ah ada niatan publish Fanfic buatan Hye Ah sih udah ada, tapi belom selesai. Oneshot ChangKyu loh~ :P #digiles Gomawo. :)

**rikha-chan:** Hehe. Gitu ya? Silahkan ikuti perkembangannya~! :p Gomawo. :)

**KyuMi Bunny:** Cheoman. Oke deh! Nih lanjutannya! ^^ Gomawo. :)

**The:** Syukurlah kalau nggak berantakan _translate_-nya. Soalnya Hye Ah sempet minder. ._. Di sini ada dikit kan moment YooSu-nya? :D Gomawo. :)

**Blackyuline:** Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo. :)

**kucing liar:** Iya dong. Haha! :D Secara ortu mereka aja juga gay. #lirik-lirik #dipanggang Gomawo. :)

**akane park maleslogin:** Ne! ^^ Ini udah lanjut! Gomawo. :)

**Aino Hana:** Hye Ah juga suka ChangKyu! XD #ikutanpasangbanner Ne! Udah lanjut. Gomawo. :)

**riana dewi:** Ini udah update. Gomawo. :)

**yooshi704:** Sama-sama tertarik dong pastinya. Hehe. ^^ Gomawo. :)

**#**

**And finally, Hye Ah bisa update lanjutan Fanfic in! :D**

**Hye Ah seneng deh ada yang berminat sama Fanfic ini. ^^**

**O ya, sekedar pemberitahuan,**

**Hye Ah bakal update lanjutan Fanfic in seminggu sekali kalau sempat. :)**

**#  
><strong>

**Jeongmal Khasahamnida~! XD  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi, Hye Ah ucapkan terima kasih pada dilyakyu atas izinnya. ^^  
><strong>

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Gomawo for your read and review! -o  
><strong>

**o- Review or Flame again, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Jeong Hye Ah -o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebagai pembuka, Hye Ah akan menegaskan sesuatu sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.**

**Fanfic ini BUKAN MILIK Hye Ah, tetapi MILIK dilyakyu.**

**Hye Ah sudah MENDAPAT IZIN dari dilyakyu untuk menerjemahkan Fanfic dilyakyu yang tadinya berbahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Dengan kata lain, di sini Hye Ah cuma berperan sebagai penerjemah.**

**Jika ingin memastikan, silahkan kunjungi AsianFanFiction(dot)com, karena dilyakyu adalah author di sana, dan versi asli dari Fanfic ini juga dipublish di sana.**

**Khasahamnida! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note from dilyakyu:<strong>_

_**Hallo! Aku menulis ini karena seseorang bertanya padaku siapa orang tua Junsu, Yoochun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Jawabanku adalah aku belum memikirkan (menentukan) siapa orang tua mereka. Jika kalian ingin turut serta dalam cerita ini, silahkan menyumbangkan usulan mengenai nama orang tua dari mereka berempat. Aku menghargai bantuan kalian.**_  
><em><strong>Terima kasih. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Life to Chaotic Life © dilyakyu (Chapter 5 &amp; Chapter 6)<strong>

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Boys Love and Crack Pair © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin POV<strong>

Argh! Ini sangat menyebalkan! Kau tahu? Seminggu lalu semenjak Kyuhyun diserang, Kepala Sekolah memberi perintah untuk menangkap para pelakunya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan sumber atau saksi atau bahkan pelakunya sekalian. Setiap hari Kepala Sekolah "merengek" tentang masalah ini dan bertanya pertanyaan seperti, "Kau sudah mendapatkan bukti belum?" atau, "Apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" atau, "Kau tahu kan jika masalah ini bisa merusak reputasi sekolah kita?" dan bla bla bla lainnya.

_For a God sake_! Dia benar-benar pria tua yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika Kepala Sekolah tidak mendapat jawaban dariku atau benar-benar tidak menemukan aku dimana pun di sekolah ini, dia akan bertanya pada Yoochun dan Junsu, yang mana mereka akan menyalurkan pertanyaan itu padaku. Aku bisa mati muda kalau begini caranya.

Memejamkan mata, aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku dapat memecahkan masalah ini. Aku berhenti berpikir saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pipiku. Aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan dan mendapati Kyuhyun berada di hadapanku. Great! Sekarang saksi pertama ada di sini.

Tunggu, saksi pertama?

"Ya! Kenapa kau berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Kyuhyun!" Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sekaligus mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ap-lepaskan tanganku!" Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dariku, tetapi aku malah semakin menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku memanggil namanya lagi.

"Aish! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia terlihat frustasi dan menyerah menarik tangannya dariku.

"Bisakah kau tidak pulang dulu setelah sekolah berakhir?" tanyaku padanya sambil berharap dia menyetujuinya.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya balik padaku.

"Ka-karena aku butuh bantuanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Pwease~!" Aku meminta padanya seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada orang tuanya.

"Oke, oke. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Menjijikkan," katanya sembari menunjukkan raut muka ingin muntah.

"Yay! Gomawo Kyuhyun! Yoochun dan Eunhyuk akan menyukai ini dan aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk memberitahukan ini pada mereka. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Aku melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan dirinya yang tercengang akan sifat tersembunyiku.

KYUHYUN POV

What the hell? Apa seluruh sunbae selalu seperti dirinya? Ah! Terserah! Lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah agar aku dapat bermain game dengan damai tanpa kehadiran siswa lain.

Tetapi ternyata di sana aku mendapati siswa lain malah terbaring di lantai sambil menggerutukan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Karena aku sangat sangat ingin bermain game.

Aku butuh untuk berbicara padanya dan membuat dia pergi dari tempat ini, dan untungnya dia langsung pergi.

Hah, sekarang tinggal memenuhi janjiku pada Changmin pulang sekolah nanti.

Betapa bagus rencana yang kau punya, Kyuhyun? Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia inginkan. Ah! Apa peduliku? Aku hanya peduli dengan PSP-ku saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY'S POV<strong>

Crash!

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat?" kata seseorang dengan nanda marah.

"Ne, kami benar-benar yakin, Miss," kata seorang gadis.

"Changmin-oppa menggenggam tangan namja jelek itu dan mereka terlihat senang mengobrol satu sama lain," kata gadis yang lain.

"Idiot itu! Aku mengaku cinta padanya dan dia menolakku untuk namja newbie jelek itu?" Gadis yang marah tadi menggeretakkan giginya.

"Tapi Hyuna-unnie, ini tahun terakhir kita di sekolah sebelum newbie datang lagi."

"Diam kau, Seohyun! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Changmin-oppa, tak seorang pun bisa mendapatkannya." Hyuna tertawa seperti orang gila dan semua pengikutnya juga tertawa dengannya kecuali Seohyun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sementara itu...<strong>_

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Kyu? Kenapa kau belum mengemasi barang-barangmu? Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Donghae padaku.

Ini waktunya pulang. Karena aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada si brengsek itu, aku HARUS tinggal menunggunya untuk HARI INI saja.

"Mian, Hae. Ada suatu hal yang harus kulakukan dengan Changmin-ah," kataku pada Donghae, dan serentak wajahnya pun tampak syok, sementara Junsu baru saja menghampiri mejaku.

"Kau benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktumu di sini? Di sekolah? Dengan Changmin-hyung? Dan tidak bermain Starcraft?" tanyanya hanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya, ya dan ya."

"Mwo! Kau benar-benar tinggal? Well, ini sesuatu yang aneh, apalagi ditambah Changmin-hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne, tapi Su, temannya juga ada di sana nanti.."

"Tunggu! Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Kau meninggalkan game-mu hanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka tapi tidak untukku? Maksudku, tidak untuk kami?" Aku menghela nafas, tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan menjurus ke mana, bahkan aku bisa melihat wajah Donghae mulai berlinangan air mata.

"Aish! Ayolah Hae! Ini tidak seperti aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk kalian berdua di sekolah," kataku padanya untuk menghindari jika mereka berencana pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengajakku.

"Haah! Aku tahu!" Oh, oh. Firasatku tidak enak. "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan? Mungkin pergi ke taman atau menonton film atau hanya belanja?" Gah! Aku tahu itu, tapi aku pikir tipe pemikiran ini keluar dari mulut Donghae saja, ternyata malah dari Junsu.

"Ide yang bagus! Kau! Kau harus pergi! Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu di rumahmu dan tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Aku tahu percuma berdebat dengannya setelah semua ini. Haah, betapa indah hidup ini.

"Baiklah," balasku. "Aku butuh untuk pergi sekarang, jadi, sampai jumpa."

"Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Mereka melambaikan tangan tanda selamat tinggal padaku dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sementara aku menunggu di sini karena aku tidak tahu dimana si brengsek itu berada sampai sekarang. Selang beberapa menit, aku mendengar suara seseorang berbicara padaku.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Di sana, aku melihat wajah Changmin hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku dan juga mendapati dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Argh! Tidak! Bukan waktunya aku berpikir tentang ini, jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk mendorongnya pelan. Tak sengaja aku melihat kedua temannya menyeringai padaku dari balik tubuhnya. Ah, aku merasa wajahku memerah.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Atau kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

Aish, kalau boleh jujur, ya. Aku pikir perutku nanti akan terasa sakit karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu di sana. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini padanya tentang apa yang aku rasa.

Jadi, aku hanya berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Oh God, aku yakin wajahku berubah menjadi sangat merah sekarang. Bahkan aku dapat mendengar Yoochun-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung terkekeh geli.

Ergh. Omma, Appa, please, tolonglah anak kalian yang mengenaskan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGMIN POV<strong>

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Setelah aku berucap, Kyuhyun terlihat gugup dan menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku mendengar teman-temanku terkekeh geli.

Aish! Kenapa bocah di depanku sangat manis? Membuatku ingin menggodanya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Sebelum aku berhasil menggodanya, aku mendengar Yoochun berbisik di telingaku.

"Changmin. Cukup. Kita di sini karena kita ingin memecahkan kasus Kyuhyun, kan? Ingat?" Bisikan Yoochun membuatku tersentak dan tersadar akan sikapku. Benar. Crap. Aku benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu.

"Emm. Kyuhyun-ssi? Kami membutuhkanmu untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu," kataku pada Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa inci di depanku.

"Benarkah? Tentang apa?" Dia menggeretakkan giginya dan akhirnya melupakan sikap malunya tadi, "Lebih baik kau memberi alasan bagus yang masuk akal mengapa aku harus membiarkan waktuku untuk bermain Starcraft terbuang sia-sia." Dia menatap tajam padaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami punya satu alasan bagus." Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di hari pertama kau masuk sekolah," lanjut Yoochun.

"Dimana kau pingsan karena sesuatu menghantam kepalamu," kataku mengakhiri.

Kyuhyun menatap kami bertiga dengan ekspresi berpikir keras. Kemudian berkata, "So?"

"Ayo kita membicarakan ini di ruangan kami."

Aku meminta Eunhyuk untuk memimpin perjalanan kami.

"Ruangan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Err. Yah, sejak menjadi Kingka, kami..."

"Semacam memiliki ruangan tersendiri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kami," kata Yoochun melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Pekerjaan? Apa pekerjaan kalian itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Seperti yang kami kerjakan sekarang." Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan penjelasan kami.

"Kita sampai," ucapku sambil membuka pintu.

* * *

><p><strong>KYUHYUN POV<strong>

Aku mengerutkan kening saat pertama kali melihat "ruangan mereka". Aku memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat bersih, teratur dan rapi. Aku pikir di ruangan ini akan penuh dengan dokumen di meja mereka semenjak mereka berkata mereka membantu memecahkan masalah di sekolah ini. Changmin menatapku yang masih mengerutkan kening.

"Kyuhyun? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Changmin padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku padanya. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terhenti ketika temannya Yoochun bertanya padaku.

"Teratur dan rapi, ne?" Dia membaca pikiranku, dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Oh! Haha! Jika kau bingung, kau bisa bertanya pada Eunhyuk tentang hal ini karena dialah yang membuat ruangan ini menjadi seperti ini." Changmin menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahan dengan ruangan yang berantakan seperti habis diterjang tornado itu! Seharusnya kau bersyukur saat setiap waktu Kepala Sekolah datang ke sini dan melihat kita layak disebut Kingka," seru Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Sepertinya aku akan melihat perkelahian di antara mereka.

Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka saling berteriak antara satu dengan lainnya dan membuang-buang waktuku yang seharusnya bisa kugunakan untuk bermain Starcraft sampai 5 ronde.

"Ya! Bukankah kalian berkata membutuhkan bantuanku untuk memecahkan kasus ini?" teriakku pada mereka yang langsung tersadar dengan tujuan pertama mereka datang ke sini.

"Ah benar. Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi. Silahkan duduk."

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang ada tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Yoochun, bisakah kau membuatkan kami teh?" perintah Changmin yang dengan cepat dipatuhi Yoochun.

"Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk memanggilku dan menatap mataku.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Bisakah kau mengenali orang yang melakukan itu terhadapmu?"

Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan serius padaku lagi sebelum aku berpikir keras.

"Mian. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanda bila aku tidak dapat melakukannya.

Hell, semoga saja orang tuaku tidak mengetahui tentang kasus yang menimpaku di hari pertama aku sekolah ini. Yeah, atau mungkin, setidaknya belum.

"Baiklah. Gunakan waktumu untuk mengingat-ingat. Jika kau tidak bisa mengenali tersangkanya, mungkin kau bisa memberitahu sesuatu yang spesial atau unik tentangnya," kata Changmin dengan nada lembut yang berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang. Kemudian dia pun duduk di sampingku.

Aku mencoba berpikir lebih keras untuk mengingat karena aku ingin membantu Changmin. Aku tidak ingin mereka merasa sangat terbebani akan masalahku. Aku masih berusaha mengingat-ingat ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah cincin tersemat di jari Yoochun saat dia menyuguhkan aku secangkir teh.

"Cincin!" Aku memegang tangannya dan yakin bahwa dugaanku kali ini tidak salah lagi.

"Exuse me?" kata Yoochun.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan cincin?" tanya Changmin dengan nada peduli.

"Aku ingat dan aku tahu kalau orang yang menyerangku juga mengenakan cincin," jelasku padanya.

"Well, betapa beruntungnya kita karena hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini memakai cincin," cibir Eunhyuk.

Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku melihat ke arah tangan Eunhyuk dan Changmin. Mereka juga memakai cincin yang sama dengan cicin yang dipakai Yoochun.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga menggunakan cincin yang sama?" tanyaku pada mereka dan dengan cepat mereka saling melempar pandang.

Tiba-tiba seringai lebar terlukis di bibir mereka. Man! Aku benci ketika orang tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kau lihat, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami memakai cincin yang sama karena kami adalah kelompok Kingka di sekolah ini." Aku menggangguk mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Setiap kelompok di sekolah ini pasti mempunyai cincin yang berbeda agar guru dapat membedakan kami termasuk kelompok yang mana." Eunhyuk melanjutkan penjelasan Changmin.

"Berarti, jika kita bisa mengenali cincin itu, kita bisa tahu tersangkanya dari kelompok mana dan kita mungkin bisa menangkapnya!" Ahh! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka menyeringai seperti orang idiot.

"Tapi kenapa aku belum memiliki cincin?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kau masih siswa kelas satu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika kau ingin cepat memakai cincin, kau bisa menjadi..." Changmin menghentikan perkataannya, sedangkan Yocchun dan Eunhyuk menyeringai licik.

"Menjadi apa, Changmin?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya dia melanjutkan.

"Become my Queenka," kata Changmin dengan senyum malu di wajahnya.

Perkataannya berhasil membuatku membeku di tempat. Butuh waktu lima detik untukku mengambil tindakan berupa...

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Changmin?<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, tunggu chapter selanjutnya.<em>**

**__dilyakyu__**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeongmal mianhamnida karena Hye Ah telat update Fic ini. #bow<em><br>_**

**Jeongmal mianhamnida karena Hye Ah tidak sempat meng-edit ulang, jadi kemungkinan masih ada kesalahan. #deepbow  
><strong>

**Jeongmal mianhamnida karena Hye Ah belum sempat balas review dari chingudeul. Dikejar waktu. ;w;  
><strong>

**Hye Ah janji, lain waktu Hye Ah akan update sesuai deadline dan membalas review chingudeul. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeongmal Khasahamnida~! XD<strong>

**Sekali lagi, Hye Ah ucapkan terima kasih pada dilyakyu atas izinnya. ^^**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Gomawo for your read and review! -o**

**o- Review or Flame again, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Shin Hye Ah -o**


End file.
